


KILL THE DJ 杀了那个唱歌的

by jojo_joe



Series: Bang Bang Bong [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: Demon! Aziraphale is a (horrible) rock star.





	KILL THE DJ 杀了那个唱歌的

**世界末日后。**

如果这里是好莱坞式大片的片场，取景框里也许是东一片荒芜的土灰色公路，西一片残破的村庄，要不就是满街赛博朋克风格的霓虹灯，左边芭比粉，右边天空蓝，总有一款适合你。

但是你必须明白两点惨痛的事实。

1．现实生活没有黄绿色滤镜。

2． 这里是英国。

所以，你能看见的只有……

**“** ** _基佬！！！_ ** **”**

当亚茨拉菲尔开始用舌头和克鲁利的嘴唇打架时，坐他们邻桌的男人尖叫起来，那声调仿佛是在床底发现了巨型蜘蛛的女大学生。“你会下地狱的！！！！”

被打扰的恶魔一脸茫然地直起身，还用手背擦了擦嘴。“你怎么知道的，孩子？”他由衷夸赞，“猜得真准。”

克鲁利也直起身，如同镜面动作般擦了擦嘴。直觉告诉他，亚茨又把唇膏蹭了他一脸。

“嘘，”留半长发的红发天使说，“不是在夸你。”

留着络腮胡的男人看着娃娃脸的矮个恶魔，脸上青一阵白一阵，一推椅子扭头就走。

“他现在开始觉得你是个变态了。”克鲁利冲着那人离去的背影扬起半边眉毛，喝了一口酒才煞有介事地宣布，“首先，你叫了他‘孩子’，还承认自己是地狱来的。”

“虽然现在连那里都不要我了。但我好歹还是个恶魔啊。”亚茨露齿一笑，特别天真纯洁，特别无辜可爱，酒吧玫红掺杂宝蓝的光线洒在他的脸上，仿佛是波普艺术加工后的米开朗琪罗雕塑。

亚茨拉菲尔声称今天是“世界末日一周年”，欢欣鼓舞地要庆祝一下。但他又说，只要过得开心，每天都是纪念日。介于现在是万圣节前夕的十月底，夏天的尾巴早就跑得无影无踪，天使更倾向于相信后者。

“那走吧，”他说，“去利兹酒店。”

克鲁利不用预约。在他的世界里，订座这种事只会发生在别人身上。

“不去利兹，侍者每次看我的眼神都像是要把我泡进装满卸妆水的浴缸里涮一涮。走，我带你去个好地方。”

克鲁利不想说，亚茨牵着他往小巷里带的模样活像是给年轻姑娘介绍工作的老鸨。他领着天使拐了十七个弯，中途还迷了两次路，终于在天空擦黑时摸进了一家酒吧。它的天花板压得很低，屋檐下全是攒动的脑袋，墙上糊满了海报。

“我不去酒吧，尤其是你推荐的这种。”天使被摁上座位前还在严正声明。

“迟了。”亚茨笑出八颗小白牙，“在英格兰却不泡吧，你在辜负月亮。”

“你要是知道月亮的阴暗面有什么，就不会这么说了。”

“他家的薯条撒的是五香粉和海苔碎。还有跳跳糖的选项，我一定要诱惑你……”

“免了。”克鲁利说，“给我一杯马丁尼就好。”

舞台上的热场乐队敲出一长串震耳欲聋的节奏，几个过度兴奋的年轻人跟着尖叫起来，所有人的对话瞬间升级为扯着嗓子对吼。克鲁利开始吃酒里的橄榄，亚茨再一次将薯条（甚至沾了洋葱碎调味后的酸奶油）递到他嘴边，天使用一个响指把它变成了穿草裙的夏威夷娃娃。

“今晚有演出？”他把核吐出来，试图在晃得如同羊癫疯的光柱中辨别舞台上悬挂的大字。

“‘世界末日前，我们从何处来，我们往哪里去’，不觉得很应景吗？”

“对高更*的拙劣模仿。”克鲁利这才发现身边的人类不是戴着十字架，就是背着蝙蝠翅膀，还有人带着圣经来了现场。角落那个金光闪闪的人形东西好像是湿婆。

“我明白天堂为什么那么执着于毁灭人间了。”天使喃喃，“但地狱的理由是什么？”

“哦，他们只是想找人打一架。”恶魔吮着手指说。

无论是世界末日之前还是之后，克鲁利其实真正担忧过这个世界——尤其是他俩，会何去何从。这并不意外，他总是想得太多的那个。

奇迹份额削减，皮囊回收，同僚火拼，天雷制裁，克鲁利在脑子里列了整整三百二十七条超自然死法，根据可能性与可实施性的相乘结果正序排列。

“下一次，就是所有的他们对抗所有的我们。”在又一次拐弯抹角地暗示亚茨拉菲尔时，还没等恶魔回话，他的劳斯莱斯主动切歌到了“说再见的50种方法*”。

_她乘的飞机坠毁了_

_晒日光浴时被烤焦了_

_掉进了装满泥沙的水泥搅拌机_

恩雅唱的，当然。

“我觉得她在暗示我跟你分手。”亚茨兴致勃勃地说，“但我想和你结婚。”

克鲁利则觉得他的车一定是在英国呆太久了，竟然把本地人酸溜溜的黑幽默学了十足十；要么就是亚当在恢复他的车时，误以为所有天使都开变形金刚。

“不，我一定要跟你离婚。”克鲁利说，“跳过结婚直接离。”

“你担心得太多了，我亲爱的。这会让你大把大把地掉头发，英国人据说都是这么秃的。”亚茨拉菲尔丝毫不受影响，满眼温柔笑意的模样仿佛是个自杀干预小组的骨干成员，但一等克鲁利说完，他立刻靠回椅子继续用倒后镜补妆。

天使一脚刹车，让恶魔的眼线飞成了埃及艳后。

“我真的不觉得有必要这么紧张，”他半真半假地抱怨，“明明上帝都不打算管我们了。”

“天堂和地狱？暂时。但是上帝？我是那个为他工作得更久的人。没人知道他在盘算什么，更何况不可言说的计划……”

“如果上帝是全知全能的，那他就不可能是至善的；如果上帝是至善的，那他就不可能是全知全能的。”亚茨拉菲尔突然说。他变出了一根棉签，开始小心翼翼地擦拭眼角的污渍。

克鲁利噎住了，在脑海里迅速又过了一遍这句话。“有道理，但你是从哪儿看来的？”他说，“你最近开始研读错版圣经了吗。”

“莱克斯·卢瑟*。”恶魔回答，“不要看不起流行文化。”

“这里有人坐吗？”两个把脸画成涂鸦板的年轻女孩凑上来，指了指他俩身边的桌子。

“刚才有，但是现在好像没了。”亚茨转过身回答。

她们在看清他的长相时一齐愣住了。“哦。”

“嗯？”恶魔今晚第二次感到了些微的莫名其妙。

“哦，我们认错人了。”她们中的一个说，“你玩音乐吗？你长得有点像……”

“我会一点吉他。”亚茨说。

“如果你把吉他归纳进凶器范畴的话。”克鲁利泼冷水，“那你的确用得不错。”

“凶器？他干了什么？”

“嗨。”恶魔抗议。

“他在台上差点弄死那个打碟的(killed the DJ*)。先是用话筒杀了他的耳朵，然后是钝器击打。”

“你怎么知道？”亚茨拉菲尔一脸惊讶。

“我随口一说。”克鲁利比他还惊讶，“你真的这么干过？”

“是意外。”

“和你在一起的每一分钟都是意外。”

两个姑娘来了兴趣，也不去后面那张空桌了，非要和他俩挤在一起喝酒。

“听说过绿日吗？”其中一个醉醺醺地问。

“听说过绿光*。”克鲁利回答，亚茨拉菲尔正忙着和另一个玩自拍。

那个女孩上下打量了一圈穿三件套的天使。“也是，你看起来就是个盖茨比。”

好吧，在酒吧这个话题上，克鲁利说谎了。天使同样会去酒吧。如果他敢于对自己完全诚实的话，就会被迫承认天使也需要一点消遣，比如说酒精和随之而来的附属品——迈入十九世纪的两百年来，克鲁利都是在亚茨的店里解决的。这方面，他倒没什么不习惯的。

直到某一天，老老实实卖他的盗版碟的恶魔突然变得神出鬼没。

“我能感觉得到邪恶力量在崛起。”加百列深吸一口气，站在他的公寓里说。

“你左手边是一盆捕蝇草，也许这就是原因。”克鲁利对答如流。

“原来如此。但那个同样留在人间的恶魔，亚茨拉菲尔。”加百列在说出这个名字时厌恶地打了个冷战，克鲁利突然很好奇那只黑绵羊在堕天前到底干了多少惊世骇俗的大事，“最近是非常时期。一旦有什么风吹草动，你就向我们汇报。”

“好吧，我会留个神。”

他就留神了。

他在晚间七点四十九分看见的亚茨拉菲尔。这位恶魔走起路来也是连蹦带跳，在大批拖着步伐的白领中鹤立鸡群，从靴子上的铆钉都能看出一股六亲不认的混乱邪恶劲儿来。他是苏活区的地头蛇，在八十条小巷与八百家酒吧间溜达得游刃有余，一眨眼就不见了。

克鲁利缓缓将车开过路口，看见砖墙支出来一块摇摇欲坠的店铺招牌，门边的海报上极为写意地涂了个黑眼圈的卷发男人。

一个套红色毛裤的蘑菇头从坐着蹲着扭着的人群中走过去，头上戴着会闪光的恶魔角，手里拿着血腥玛丽。

“呕，”亚茨鼻尖都皱了起来，“人类对地狱的成见真的很深。你能想象别西卜穿这玩意儿吗？”

“那你先想象一下米迦勒穿天鹅湖的蓬蓬裙。”克鲁利冷静地又要了一杯酒，亚茨拉菲尔第一次意识到他吃不下东西了。

“话说回来，你们俩今晚扮演的是什么？”女孩子又来了劲，涂成黑紫色的指甲在桌子中间来回比划，打翻了免费赠送的咸味爆米花，“我今天是‘被定罪为女巫所以即将绑上火刑架的修女’，海伦娜是‘举着霰弹枪为女巫朋友复仇的修女’。”

“很有想象力。”克鲁利试图做出正面的评价，“但今晚我们……”

亚茨拉菲尔在桌子下踢了他一脚。

“今晚我们是天使和恶魔。”卷发男人一本正经地宣布。

“呃，可你们……”

亚茨拉菲尔冲她们俏皮地眨眨眼。

有气流滑过克鲁利的脸颊。

恶魔毫无征兆地现了真身，他一仰头便看见漆黑的翅膀舒展开，翼尖优雅地指向六尺之下的混凝土与沙砾，在过于拥挤的环境里扇到了好几个人。

克鲁利叹了口气，只能照做。黑白两对巨大的翅膀憋屈地贴在一起，袭击了更多人的脸。

“我不觉得这是好主意。”天使低声说，恶魔快乐地舒展了一下自己。

“这的确不是个好主意。”女孩看着翅膀后艰难穿行的人们，“我知道你们为什么要把翅膀收起来了。”

天使嘶嘶地低声警告恶魔。“你会害我们暴露的。”

“但是太酷了。”修女服外罩着防弹背心的那位姑娘由衷感慨，“你们在哪家店定做的？”

“自制。”克鲁利大言不惭地接话。

湿热，怪异，吵闹。这就是克鲁利推开那扇门的第一反应。鼓点穿越整间酒吧砸进耳膜，颇有种“我们保证一到二小时的耳鸣效果”的气势，啤酒与陈年木头一并发酵出酸溜溜的味道，倚在墙边的保安兴致缺缺地收了他入场费，此时一阵吼叫从里面传出来。

“周四金汤力半价。”保安说。

“有演出？”克鲁利问。

“那小子是个疯子。”男人耸了耸肩，“上次用伏特加在舞台中间砸出来一团篝火，差一点就玩自焚了，到现在还能看见烧焦的洞。老板还愿意用他简直是个奇迹。”

“可不是吗。”天使随口应着，已经预感到自己会看见什么。

_你了解你的敌人吗_

_你了解你的敌人吗_

_我们来了解一下_ _*_

他穿过狭窄的过道，舞台中央的小个子恶魔正对着话筒咆哮，声线比平日说话哑上不少。汗水从鼻尖滴下来，他的整条脖颈湿漉漉的，不断滑动的喉结上全是反光。

这家店的音响设备太糟糕了，高声部像是一群耗子被烧了尾巴，低声部像是一群犀牛追着耗子跑，电音活生生卡成了电流声，亚茨身后的鼓手把每一段都敲得仿佛诺曼底登陆，合在一起就是一首波澜壮阔的坦桑尼亚角马大迁徙。

但只要你喝得够醉，电钻声也像天籁。舞台下稀稀拉拉站了几十个人，一半在神志不清地跟着旋律鬼哭狼嚎，另一半显然还缺最后几杯的分量，正对着舞台张牙舞爪地比中指。

克鲁利找了个角落坐下来，棕肤女招待对他吼了什么，口音里有股加勒比沿海的凶悍风味，配合台上狂乱的节拍竟然还踩了点。

“是的，行，好。”这种时候点头就对了。女招待别有深意地看了他一眼，一通忙活后推来一大杯成分不明的饮料，在昏暗的光线下竟然连颜色都无法分辨。

克鲁利取出垫在杯子下面的纸巾，发现上面有一串电话号码，末尾还画了一颗可疑的爱心。

他明白了，等会儿无论女招待说啥，他闭着眼睛说不就可以了。克鲁利轻手轻脚地将纸巾原样叠好，将目光投回酒吧的中央。

舞台上的恶魔已经扔了手里的电吉他，追光灯兜头照着，将他乱蓬蓬的浅色卷发打出了一层光晕。

他知道亚茨拉菲尔会跳舞。恶魔都能蹦上几段，只是表达风格各不相同，某些流派甚至会包含一定程度的缺胳膊断腿。与他那些同僚相比，亚茨已经表现得极为贴近人类社会。

他看着那个家伙正唱出“集结你心中的恶魔”，一次扭腰，两次起跳，双臂张开，只穿了一边的皮夹克从大臂滑下去。他用一种随时就会左脚绊右脚的方式转过身，话筒跟着他缠了一整圈，还有半截踩在鞋跟下。一提一拽，绑得不算牢靠的腰带滑到了大腿根。

人群嘎嘎嘎地笑起来。

亚茨索性张开双腿弯下腰去，经由话筒扩大的喘息声带着滋滋啦啦的尖音。克鲁利在这时无意识地抓过杯子，喝了一口里面的内容物，并被感冒糖浆一般的可怕味道烧得喉咙发紧。

这只恶魔以（他只在床上见识过的）绝佳的柔韧性将自己对叠成两半，从两腿之间上下颠倒地看着台下的观众。他上气不接下气地笑着，眼妆全花了，睫毛上沾着金色闪粉，还有一点掉在了嘴唇上。

“我们来了解一下。”亚茨半唱半念地说，把空闲的那只手也从腿之间伸出来，用一个明晃晃的中指回敬那群显然还不够醉的家伙。

“世界末日一周年”庆祝之夜的时针缓缓指向十，热场乐队还在台上敲敲打打，并看起来有点不耐烦。

“主唱怎么还没来？”亚茨身边那个叫海伦娜的姑娘问，并从她那身似乎藏满了口袋的袍子里抽出一副扑克牌，“有没有人玩真心话大冒险？”

“我要。”恶魔凑上去。

“你不要。”天使把他摁回座位，“恶魔说实话，这世界就真的快毁灭了。”

“但我对你是真心——唔唔唔唔的。”

年轻姑娘们饶有兴致地看着克鲁利在捂住亚茨拉菲尔的嘴时被反咬一口，一个穿背带裤、似乎是工作人员的中年男人挤了过来。

“劳驾，”他说，“你们有没有看见一个男人在附近喝酒，留络腮胡，个头大概这么高。”

“没有。”女孩说。

“看见了。”亚茨说。

“他是今晚的主唱。”男人忧心忡忡地说。

“他恐同，他怎么还能是摇滚主唱？”恶魔看起来有点气呼呼的。

“他唱福音摇滚。”

桌前的两女两非人类同时沉默了。

克鲁利觉得必须有人开口才能让谈话继续下去。“哦。”他于是努力地发出了一个音节。

“你们看见他去哪里了吗？”工作人员的表情看起来快要心脏病发了。

“抱歉，我们并不……”

“你能在后巷找到他。”亚茨突然说，声音小得像蚊子哼，表情似乎还有点愧疚。

“……什么？”

“他离开桌子后打算去吧台来点吃的，结果薯条上洒了太多辣椒粉，他闹了肚子。他急匆匆跑向洗手间，结果清洁工刚拖了地，他一跤摔得动弹不得。一个男孩扶他起来，顺便在要上揩了把油，把他恶心得一路跑出了酒吧。往常他都不会找街边的女人，但他今天受的刺激太大了，他就点头了，结果完事之后发现自己身上一分钱都没有——那个男孩把他的钱包摸走了，女人于是叫来了她的老板们。如果你要现在就过去，记得先叫救护车。”

工作人员的脸色突然变成纸张的苍白，克鲁利还没看见有任何一个人类有如此强悍的变脸能力。他捂着心脏跑走了。

“我觉得他也要记得给自己叫一辆。”亚茨语调轻快地评价，喝了一口他的酒（颜色是诡异的亮绿色），把插在杯口的小纸伞拿了下来。

“你是怎么知道的，”天使问，“你又干什么了，你这个邪恶的魔鬼？”

“哎哟，冤枉啊。我一点都不希望他出事，”谬论与糟心集一体的黑色绵羊咩咩叫屈，“但你也知道，我一旦特别不希望什么事情发生，就一定会发生。”

“谢谢你迄今还没把我摧残到无实体化。”克鲁利也举起了杯子，用一大口酒精镇定自己，严肃考虑明天是否需要去趟教堂请求加持。

“哦，你不用担心。我给自己洗脑得可辛苦了。”恶魔挨着他的肩膀，兴致勃勃地玩弄饮料上的粉色小纸伞，“我甚至根本不喜欢你。“

“哦不，见鬼的你喜欢。”克鲁利说，表情格外严肃。

那个晚上，邪恶永不眠，克鲁利一直在亚茨拉菲尔的鬼哭狼嚎中呆到了新的一天。观众们早就醉成了一滩稀泥，凌晨一点时，恶魔终于也不唱了。他坐下来，乱晃的双脚悬在舞台外面。

“谈心时刻，先生们。”他自顾自地说，“这其实根本不是我的本职工作。”

“要是哪家唱片公司敢签你，你能把它唱倒闭。”台下有个声音喊。

“没错，你怎么知道的？而且绝对会负债累累。我就是这么被老东家踢出去的。”

藏在角落里的克鲁利忍不住嘶了一声。

“——但是他的竞争对手收留了我！因为他们不得不收。”

台下传来稀稀拉拉的喝彩声，还有鼾声。

“两家一直是敌对状态，上头还隔三差五地嘱咐我监视对面，因为我充分了解那边的运转规则是怎样的。但是这没用啦，因为我在和我的敌人谈恋爱！”

“你该去写八点档电视剧，编剧更适合你，起码不用唱歌！”

“那你不感兴趣我爱上了谁吗？”

“谁呀——”台上台下一唱一和，两边都醉得只会傻乐。亚茨拉菲尔这一晚上也灌了不少酒精下肚，他从颧骨到鼻尖都是红的，汗水聚集在下眼睑的边缘，让那双浅色眼睛亮得仿佛两颗玻璃珠。

“我的爱人是个天使，真正的天使！红头发，大眼睛！”

喝倒彩的声音逐渐转为几个流氓哨，克鲁利呛酒了。女酒保的视线像大砍刀一样劈过来，他不得不往椅子边缘缩了缩。

“我要和他结婚，不结婚也行！我要给他生崽，生十个！”亚茨举起话筒，中气十足地拔高声音，把劣质的音响震得嘶嘶叫。

工作人员不一会折了回来，不仅捂着心脏还捂着肚子。

“今晚的……演出……主唱。”他上气不接下气地说，“完了，我得……今晚得赔了……”

“谁上台都没问题对吧？他是音乐人，”一个姑娘立刻指向亚茨拉菲尔，“他上台表演过！”

“啊？”恶魔还在犯愣。

“没错。”克鲁利反应比他快，“随时能上台。”

这个男人还在犹豫。“可是……”

“这位歌手表演的当晚，酒水的营业额提高了八成。”克鲁利说，“因为人们只有喝得足够醉，才能欣赏他的歌声。”

这才叫生意人与生意人脑回路相仿的对话，那个男人眼底的火光瞬间被点亮了，他深以为然地点了点头。

“还能让人**特别**身历其境地感受一次世界末日。虽然不是福音摇滚，但也挺符合主题的，是不是？”

“你其实去看过我的演出，对吧。”被拉去后台前，亚茨折回来念念叨叨。

克鲁利用一个耸肩作为回答。

两个姑娘在这时又跑去买了一轮酒，兴致勃勃地说着什么之后去要签名的话。

这个地方太挤了，那么多颗心脏同时跳动在几十平米的框架结构里，有劲没处使的生命力蓬勃又张扬地挥发着汗液、酒精和香水。不仅是阿玛吉多顿，他们短短几十年的生命中已经经历过千禧年更替，玛雅人预言，黄石公园火山爆发，每一次迫在眉睫的危机却总以不可言喻的方式化为泡影。

哪怕告诉这群人，下一次真正的世界末日就在不远的将来，他们还是会按部就班地喂鸽子、泡吧、喝下午茶，将有限的生命投入到无限的浪费时间中去。

他们的模样像是在说：看，这就是我的人生。

你能怎么办呢？

你不能怎么办。

克鲁利莫名觉得有点羡慕。

“他上台啦！！！！”叫海伦娜的姑娘尖叫起来，猛烈击打克鲁利的右胳膊。

“他的黑翅膀在台上真好看！！！下次万圣节我也要这么做！！！！”另一位姑娘用丝毫不输海伦娜的音高大叫，猛烈击打克鲁利的左胳膊。

克鲁利眯起眼睛，看见那位恶魔带着过分灿烂的笑容蹦蹦跳跳地跑了上来。他扯开了领口，先前在亲吻中蹭糊的口红也补好了，等了一整晚的人群挥舞着双手，紧随开场的第一个音符欢呼尖叫。

亚茨拉菲尔曾透露过，他会把这些吵吵嚷嚷的摇滚夜晚记载为“对人类的生理与心理双重摧残”与“以音乐的方式腐朽他们的内心”。参加多久的音乐节，就能编出多厚的文书。

“连莫扎特都开始在下面弹摇滚了呢，”恶魔一本正经地说，手里的报告全都是字迹难以辨别的鬼画符，“上级还特别嘱咐过我提高参与度，你想来玩吗？”

“记住我们还是有阵营之别的。”那个时候，他这样拒绝了亚茨拉菲尔。

但在这个说来特殊又并不算特殊的夜晚，克鲁利挤在一群只是想要杀时间的年轻人之间，被迫与好几只不知从何而来的胳膊勾肩搭背，突然意识到在被各自的阵营扫地出门后，他也并不是那么在意第二次世界末日的可能性了。

活在当下，一天一苹果，医生远离我。

行在今日，每天都是好日子。

如同角马大迁徙的鼓点很快追了进来，克鲁利揉着耳朵，在这时悟出了第二点。那就是他错怪了几年前死胡同里的小酒吧，错的不是音响设备，错的是亚茨拉菲尔。

必须说句公道话。

亚茨拉菲尔唱歌。

真他妈的难听啊。

**FIN.**

*：高更的名画《我们从哪里来？我们是谁？我们向何处去？》

*：DC宇宙中的人物，上面那句话是BVS电影中的台词。

*：Green Day乐队有一首歌叫做Kill the DJ.

*：《伟大的盖茨比》中的经典意象。

*： Green Day-Know Your Enemy的歌词


End file.
